Redesigned Bliss (VampireMeerkat)
Bliss is the 4th Powerpuff Girl from the 2016 rebooted series. This page covers the same character, but reimagined by VampireMeerkat. The character was mainly rewritten to fit the world and storyline of the 90s Powerpuff Girls show. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Original Bliss To read about the original Bliss and recognize the differences mentioned below, click here. Redesigned Bliss Like the original character, Bliss was the first official Powerpuff Girl created by professor Utonium. They spent a few months together as a happy family of two, until she started to showcase worrisome behaviour. She often felt ill till the point of throwing up, and eventually her superpowers started to overflow; causing sudden explosions. They started out small and harmless, but became bigger and more powerful every day, until one day the house was completely destroyed. Professor Utonium was left in critical condition and rushed to the hospital, which motivated Bliss to run away from home in order to spare him from herself. He was stuck in a coma for a fair period of time, and when he awakened and got informed about the accident, he assumed Bliss to have passed away. The next few years he abandoned the Little Girl project and grieved his dead daughter. One day Utonium found an abandoned chimpanzee and took him home, filling the emptiness in his life, even though the creature appeared far from tame and liked to vandalize. The emotional improvement inspired the professor to pick up the project again, but got pushed by the ape during a crucial moment, resulting into an accident similar to the one that happened years ago. This time, three superhero girls were spawned. The chimpanzee mutated into the villain Mojo Jojo after the accident. Bliss was living by herself on an abandoned island during those years. Her outbursts continued, but were out of any living being's reach. She too was haunted by loneliness for days on end, but when it became too much for her and her outbursts less frequent, she decided to go back to Townsville to catch a glimpse of her father. She quickly found out about her sisters, which filled her with uncertainty, but it did not stop her from reuniting with Utonium. While she planned to return to her island home, Utonium went out of his way to have her stay and introduce her to her sisters. While doing so, he kept all important details about Bliss' defect and disappearance to himself; a decision that worried her. Eventually he convinced her to come live with him again, and Bliss accepted the possibility her powers would likely improve with age, though mainly did so to give herself an excuse to stay with her family. Three months managed to pass without any accidents happening, and relationships were established, until Bubbles became the unannounced victim of one of her attacks. After the fact, she was drained of her chemical X and unresponsive, frightening Bliss and urging her to leave Buttercup and Blossom to deal with it. When aimlessly strolling alone in the night, she got approached by a stranger named professor Hymenium, who noted her on the late hour she was out. When she faced him, he commented on her physical similarity to "his creations", grabbing her attention. The man claimed to have made her sisters together with Utonium, and that it was thanks to him they succeeded. Bliss expressed her confusion for this supposed fact, as she was told about the ape that had pushed her father into the chemical. Hymenium replied that the insult is typical for Utonium; as they didn't separate on good terms. Bliss shared the details of her defect with the ex-colleague, who then offered to fix her. He promised he was the only one she could turn to, and Utonium couldn't be trusted, as he never possessed the know-how to help her to begin with. She was pushed into accepting his suspiciously-worded verbal contract, whereafter the man transformed into Him and absorbed all of her supernatural properties, turning Bliss into a normal human girl. The monstrous giant that was once professor Hymenium headed out for town, leaving Bliss unsure about what to do but slowly run after him. The Powerpuff Girls were unable to stop the rampaging beast, and with the still weakened Bubbles, nearly ended up dead. Utonium was tauntingly captured by Him in order to spite the frustrated Bliss who was still following him around, but then found himself unable to kill his victim. Bliss came to realise that the chemical W in Him's body was still linked to her and responded to her emotions. She was able to use her stolen powers against him, saving Utonium from his lethal grip. Him disappeared in a burning flash, whereafter Bliss turned back to normal. The next day Utonium had nursed the girls back to health and insisted that Bliss stayed and let him fix her, but after everything that happened and what Him told her, she was still emotional and declined both offers. ----------- The creation of Bliss Bliss was one of the many attempts to create "the perfect little girl" and the first attempt that actually spawned a living being, thanks to the accidental addition of "Chemical W". Before that, Utonium only tried sugar, spice, everything nice, and random fluids that would bind these ingredients together. Chemical W was a prototype, of which the ingredients were never entirely known or written down, as Utonium confessed to her years later. The chemical itself was not created with the intention to use it for his Little Girl project, but a seperate creation. It was of importance to all of his future work, which is why he continued perfecting it, even after the Little Girl project was halted. The newest prototype was called "Chemical X", which was later used, again by accident, for the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. This time Utonium recorded his work, to ensure his new daughters' safety and future, even though they appeared to be flawless superheroes who are not in need of it. Because Bliss' creation was mostly unrecorded, trying to fix her is difficult and dangerous. Chemical W was raw and unfiltered in comparison to Chemical X. It more or less inserted the power all three Powerpuff Girls shared into one body, Bliss, making it extremely unstable. Another feature of the chemical is that it spawns an unnatural colour palette; which is noticeable, as Bliss has blue hair and cyan eyes. Of the three Powerpuff Girls, only Blossom shares part of this trait by having pink eyes, showcasing how docile Chemical X is in comparison. ----------- Personality Bliss is a healthy combination of Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup in the sense she is intelligent, extremely caring, but loves sarcastic humor. She thinks honesty is important, making it impossible for her to (comfortably) lie to someone, and is willing to sacrifice herself for someone else's happiness or well-being. This personality trait is what prevented her from coming back home for 8 years. While she can be selfless, she is often overcome with feelings of envy towards the love and attention Utonium has given the Powerpuff Girls during her disappearance. She feels her presence to be unnecessary and intruding, despite being a fully accepted member of the family. She normally makes no room for these negative emotions and replaces them with almost motherly adoration for her younger siblings, but her lonely past makes it difficult at times. Nevertheless, she keeps most opinions to herself, unless she is assured that sharing them has a purpose, meaning Bliss is a very uncertain person in general. Utonium tends to be the one person she goes to for help. Bliss has a strong love for Utonium and most of her thoughts and worries involve him. Unlike her sisters, she calls him "dad". ----------- Appearance Bliss has long, dark-blue hair with a hairstyle that somewhat resembles Buttercup's and Blossom's. Her skin is dark and her main colour is cyan. Her hair lights up in the same colour when she gets one of her attacks. As a 13-year-old, she is taller than her sisters. Her clothes are still from when she was their age; and she wears a cyan dress that's stretched out, ripped white leggings, and black shoes with snapped/missing top belts. While her attire is too small for her, she thinks it looks cool. Trivia * Bliss does not have the full name "Blisstina", or any of the other canon names given by professor Utonium in the show. * Besides her usual attire, Bliss also likes to wear the orange sweater professor Utonium wore on the day of her birth. * Generally speaking, Bliss does not use any of her superpowers, in fear it'll activate an outburst. Even the power of flight is only used when needed. See Also * Blisstina Utonium * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:PowerPuff Girl